limafleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgia Class
The Georgia Class is a four-ship class of Heavy starship, originally commissioned at the end of the Dominion War. The first two ships, USS Georgia and USS California, were both completed in 2375. Neither, however, was ready for the final actions of the Dominion War. GENERAL SPECIFICATIONS CLASS: GEORGIA TYPE: BATTLESHIP/EXPLORER LENGTH: 1,011 METERS BEAM: 435 METERS DECKS: 64 CREW: 1,245 ARMAMENT: 24 Type XII Phaser Arrays, 8 forward firing torpedo tubes, 4 aft firing torpedo tubes, plus 1 minelaying tube (Original ships. Not fitted to Fearless.) SENSORS: 24 AN/PTAG-24-A Phaser Targeting Sensors, 12 AN/PPQT-9-V Torpedo Targetting Systems, 15 Multi-band Short Range Sensor arrays, 10 Multi-Band Long Range Sensor Arrays, 1 5-meter X-Ray Telescope, 2 Neutrino Scanners, 5 Atomic Analyzers, 4 LifeSign Lifeform detection and identification sensors. COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEMS: 2 Subspace transceiver assemblies, 6 RF Short Range arrays, plus booster array for personal Comm Badges. AUXILARY CRAFT: 15 Type-18 Shuttlepods, 6 Type-9 Shuttlecraft, 2 Type 16 (Enterprise-E Type) Shuttlecraft, plus 1 Captain's Yacht. Optional: 10 Type 18, 3 Type 9, 1 Type 16, 1 CY, and 6 Mark 4 Fighters. SERVICE HISTORY FIRST ENTRY USS Georgia was launched in 2375, but was not ready for Operation Final Assault. The Georgia is lead ship of Starfleet's Second true battleship class to enter service. At over 1,000 meters long, Georgia was the largest ship to be commissioned at the time. Georgia and her sister ship, California served in many operations from 2375 until 2380. in 2380, both ships were recalled to Earth, while the fate of the entire Battleship program was contemplated. At the time, the Georgia class ships, along with their predecessors in service, the six ships of the Wisconsin class, were the subjects of heated debate (Detailed below). Ultimately, the ships were kept in service, and have become valuable members of the Starfleet Strategic And Tactical Command. CONTROVERSIES Since the beginnings of the Battleship Program, which had it's beginnings in the Intermediate Battle Cruiser program (which spawned the Shiloh Class Heavy Cruisers), there have been many vocal and influencial critics of the program. Many critics were opposed in principle to the idea of Starfleet having large ships whose sole purpose is combat. They felt, as did many people, that Starfleet's mission was one of peace. By building large warships, Starfleet was violating that mission, and the sanctity of the Federation. Other critics had no issues with building warships, but were opposed to the cost of the ships. A single Georgia class Battleship requires alot in terms of resources, manpower, and capital expenditures. Even with a slimmed down peacetime crew of over 1,200 officers, Chiefs, Petty Officers, and enlisted personnel, the ships were still massively crew intensive. in 2380, these issues came to a head. Many felt that with the Dominion War over and peace returning slowly to the Alpha Quadrant, Starfleet should return to the Status Quo Antebellum, or "The way it was before the war". They felt that the Battleships should be retired, to be placed in reserve until and unless they were needed again. (Not unlike what the U.S. Navy did with the Iowa class Battleships in the 20th Century.). Proponents of the ships argued that having them in service NOW would provide Starfleet with an insurance policy, that in case of war the ships and crews were ready to go at a moment's notice. They cited that the Battleships, once decommissioned, would require 12 to 14 months to be returned to service. NEW LIFE in 2381, Newly elected Federation President Spock ordered two more Georgia class Battleships to be built. Spock, in Executive Order 2381-1-A001, Cited the increase of domestic and foriegn terrorist activity, as well as a recent increase of contact with hostile foriegn governments (Including the Tyderian government, which was then considered to be a major threat because of their large fleet.). in 2385, the first of the two new ships, USS Fearless, was commissioned under the command of then-Captain Praxis Hardfighter. A few months later, the second, USS Montana, was commissioned. USS Montana was destroyed by the Banor on July 21st, 2385, with all hands. USS Fearless currently serves with Lima Fleet, as the flagship of Task Force 125. MISSION PROFILE The Georgia's Mission Profile is actually backwards from that of a normal starfleet vessel. She is Built to be battle-ready, but can also undertake exploration missions with ease. The Georgia's shear size makes her a bit cumbersome, but she is definately capable of defending herself from anything she will find. Fitted with a number of modular sensor platforms in addition to her normal compliment, Georgia can carry out any mission demanded of her by Starfleet. She also features a rather comfortable set of VIP Quarters, making her a good choice for diplomatic missions, especially to warrior species who prefere not to come aboard an explorer, but a warship. The reason for Georgia's size and weapons armament is rather simple. Within the past 20 years, Starfleet has encountered a number of deadly adversaries: The Borg, the Dominion, and Species 8472. Georgia is built to be able to handle herself in a combat environment, as both a combattant and as a Command/Control platform. She is non-seperable, as dividing the ship as neccisary for saucer seperation would weaken the ship's structural integrity, not something that can be afforded with a ship of this size. UPGRADES AND MODERNISATION Over the life of the Georgia class, numerous upgrades and modernisations have been planned. The class has recieved regular upgrades to it's computer hardware and software, as well as to it's propulsion systems. Upgrades and advances to Weapons systems have been sporatic, and the three surviving Georgia Class starships differ significantly in their weapons set-up. USS GEORGIA The Nameship of the class was built to the specifications above, and has not been recieved upgrades or additions to her weapon's compliment. She is also the only ship to still carry the minelaying tubes originally fitted. Georgia is currently assigned to Task Force 379, assigned to defend Earth. USS CALIFORNIA In 2380, USS California underwent a Service Life Extension upgrade. Her phaser armament was reduced to 16 phaser arrays. The arrays that were removed were overhauled and installed on USS Fearless during that ship's construction, to reduce the ship's construction time. the resulting spaces made available by the removal of the weapons allowed for the ship to carry more scientific instrumentation, and the ship is currently deployed to survey unexplored areas of the Beta Quadrant. USS FEARLESS Fearless was built without the mine-laying tubes, and the spaces associated with those were converted into additional cargo space. Approximately a year after her commissioning, Fearless recieved a Mk. XV Phaser Cannon, running from the Number 1 Torpedo Turret forward. Some months later, Fearless recieved a conversion that allowed her to fire Tomahawks from her torpedo tubes. She also recieved several Anti-Starfighter Batteries, to compliment her defenses against small craft. Admiral Hardfighter is currently proposing modifications that include a Vertical Launch System for the Tomahawk Missile. Fearless is considered by many scholars to be the most combat capable starship in Starfleet's inventory, without the addition of the VLS system. Adding the VLS will make this already powerful warship the equal of many larger starships in use by other powers. Category:Warships Category:ships